1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shingle cutting tools and more particularly pertains to a new shingle cutting tool that would be used trim sections of shingles hanging over the edge of a roof after installation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shingle cutting tools is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,821,609 describes a shingle cutting tool for cutting portions of shingles from an existing shingled roof. Another type of shingle cutting tool is U.S. Pat. No. 5,644,963 having a roofing shingle cutting guide that may be fixed at non-perpendicular and perpendicular angles to the long axis of the base plate. U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,256 describes an apparatus for cutting shingles including a base, a lever arm pivotally mounted to the base, and a pair of diverging cutting blades mounted to the lever arm. U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,461 describes an asphalt shingle sheet cutting device for quickly cutting an asphalt shingle sheet along a straight line at a variety of angles. U.S. Pat. No. 5,392,677 describes a roofing shingle angle cutter tool for cutting a shingle for making cuts across the shingle at a selectable angle transverse to the longitudinal edge. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 312,197 describes an ornamental design for a roofing shingle stripper.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is superior for cutting shingles hanging over the edge of a roof.